1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to telescopic boom devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to assemblies for guiding the boom during telescopic movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescopic boom devices are commonly used in applications requiring rapid extension and retraction of a working tool. For example, telescopic booms are commonly used in underground mining operations for working on the ceiling or upper surface of the mine. These telescopic booms may be provided with scaling tools which knock down loose deposits from the ceiling of the mine to stabilize the mine before workers are allowed to enter.
The telescopic booms often include an inner boom and a surrounding outer boom, such that the inner boom may retract and extend within the outer boom. One such implementation of the boom may include upper and lower rollers affixed to the free end of the outer boom that engage the upper and lower exterior corners of the inner boom. In addition, there may be upper and lower rollers affixed to one end of the inner boom that engage the upper and lower interior corners of the outer boom. During extension of the inner boom, particularly at its greatest extent, the load at the tooling end of the boom may exert a compressive force between the upper rollers on the inner boom and the upper interior corners of the outer boom. Such a pressure on the rollers may cause them to fail, leading to frequent equipment repair and delays in operations.